<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watermelon by wormwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617762">watermelon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormwoo/pseuds/wormwoo'>wormwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, HaruDam, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, emotional development, yedam-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormwoo/pseuds/wormwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where haruto watches yedam through the seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Yedam &amp; Watanabe Haruto, Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. december.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haruto and yedam go to a puppy cafe (with their friend jeongwoo).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- this fic is not aimed to assume or impose the sexual orientation of anybody mentioned in this story.<br/>- i did some research on the timeline and i understand that yoobin’s departure would be during the time this fic was set. unfortunately, i do not think i am in the right position to portray what i believed happened due to being a fairly new tueme. i hope you understand this and I hope im not dismissing the impact of yoobin’s departure.</p><p>this fic was inspired by the aura, lyrics and instrumental of ‘watermelon’ by kband lucy. it is set during tmap era because of the roommate distribution, but there may be some inaccuracies (pls forgive me :’) and that if there are any typos or grammatical errors, i sincerely apologise. </p><p>this is also my first ever fic that i decided to publish, and it has been a long time since i have flexed my creative writing ‘skills’ so it's definitely not going to be the best au ever but i hope you still enjoy it. also the scarcity of pics under the harudam tag is upsetting, so i am here to do my part. lastly, i hope you all have a good day :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruto has always been an ambitious person, especially when it came to his aspirations of becoming an artist. thus, his impulsive decision to fly to a foreign country on his own just so he could fulfil his dream came unsurprisingly to his parents. some people called him stubborn, but he prefers the term ‘strong-willed’. overcoming the language barriers, cultural differences and his occasional wavering motivation; all whilst competing in a fucking survival show that determined his apparent future, was, to say it explicitly, bearable. sure, there is the trauma that will haunt him for the rest of his life, as well as the constant criticism of his merit within the group - but he decides not to look back. </p><p>despite all of this, Haruto realises quite quickly that his blueprint to achieving his goals did not include having a love life. it's not like he is desperate for a companion, just that it gets lonely sometimes. but distractions may hinder his road to life satisfaction, so being single is not disadvantageous. right? anyhow. right now, though, Haruto thinks his impromptu departure from japan was worth it. but sometimes, there are instances when reality decides to hit him like a truck. </p><p>in four layers of clothing and bundled up in his duvet, Haruto is shivering. the radiator had broken down the day before which is convenient for it is the peak of winter and the plumbers are all on holiday. what is really funny, however, is that it only affected him and Asahi's dorm room because the rest of the flat is just toasty. the only reason why Haruto was still enduring the freezing temperatures is that he likes his bed and spending time in it during their day off seemed like a brilliant idea. </p><p>It’s about 9 am when he starts contemplating whether it would have been worth accepting Jaehyuk’s invite to go cycling. but its too late to change his mind, and it’s not like he wouldn't be third-wheeling the whole time anyway. again, strong-willed. he stares meaninglessly into the wood base of Asahi's top bunk when the thought of the plethora of school assignments he has yet to complete crosses his mind. just as he is about to groan in agony, he hears a soft knocking at the door. in entered a flushed and dopey Yedam, who was trying his best to stand upright with the help of the doorframe. </p><p>“Morning, Jeongwoo and I are going out for lunch if you wanna come with?” he drawled out hoarsely, voice filled with sleep. Haruto mentally giggled at the state of the esteemed gentleman standing opposite him, lips tugging into a small smile. peeling his duvet off of his still-frozen body, Haruto replied with a nod. “I’ll be ready in ten” he added lethargically. </p><p>with that, Yedam sent him a small thumbs-up before exiting the room. Haruto speedily shuffled his way to the bathroom, running a scalding hot shower in attempts to thaw his aching muscles. he swiftly shimmied into his clothes, deciding not to put on any jewellery because, reminder, it was cold. he carelessly carded through his hair as he left his humble ‘abode’ to find a shockingly cheery Jeongwoo and a slightly more put-together Yedam. </p><p>“good morning Ruto, are you ready to hang out with your favourite hyungs?” Jeongwoo exclaimed, his volume a bit too loud for 11 am. Haruto squints at him in confusion, before asking Yedam “what the fuck did you give him?” which the singer replied with a drowsy chuckle. “he went out cycling with Jaehyuk hyung and Asahi hyung this morning, so he's been awake for a while.” Yedam mutters, still grinning. Haruto likes it when Yedam smiles, he is constantly reminded of how beaming it is. not like he's complaining. </p><p>his train of thought is interrupted when Jeongwoo continues, “and then I ditched them when I realised I was only there to watch them flirt.” a small pout gracing his face. another giggle escaped Yedam’s lips, bringing his hand to ruffle the blonde boy’s hair. “you can continue to complain about your unfortunate morning at the restaurant, I’m sure that the ramen will make you feel better.” Yedam affirmed, “let’s get going before it gets busy, we still need to find a replacement for that stupid hoover.” the latter agreed as they began to make their way out, Haruto noting that the cold was no longer biting him.</p><p>on the way to the restaurant, their eyes diverted to a pet cafe that sat snugly at the corner of the street. within no time, Jeongwoo and Yedam had practically dragged Haruto in with them, both brimming with excitement. Haruto was starving, but he did not want to argue with the two happy children. once they were admitted into the main room, Jeongwoo got a little too excited with the bigger dogs which ended up in him being chased by them, resulting in their poor manager with an armful of the blonde boy. </p><p>Yedam and Haruto watched with no intention of helping him, both understanding that he can survive on his own - now calmer and at peace with the animals surrounding him. Haruto got a bit spooked by the sheer size of the larger animals, so Yedam’s suggestion to move to the ‘puppy quarters’ seemed like an appropriate idea. they would have asked Jeongwoo if he wanted to join them, but seeing that the boy seemed happily occupied, they decided against it. </p><p>they had made their way to a smaller room with a massive circular gate situated in the centre, with Haruto being guided by Yedam via the tugging of his loose sleeve. they entered the guarded region with great caution to not crush any of the puppies, but Haruto’s lanky legs were making that a little difficult - having to be aided by a snickering Yedam. the puppies ambled to them with an air of curiosity, tentatively sniffing at Haruto’s dark cargo trousers. his focus shifted to the cross-legged boy next to him, cooing at the baby spaniel that had nestled into his lap. Yedam looked up, meeting Haruto with wide eyes and mouth agape. </p><p>“look how cute Ruto!” he exclaimed in a hushed manner, numb fingers caressing the pup’s fur. Haruto pulled out his phone to snap a photo of the cute encounter - a snapshot in time. photos are weird, Haruto mused - they literally capture scenes of the past and preserve them so they can be viewed in the future. it’s not like those specific moments are tangible, nor can you relive them again - but they serve as reminders of a time before now. Haruto is glad that he is able to do this with things that mattered to him.</p><p>just as Haruto was starting to space out, was when another spaniel crawled into his lap. “hyung look!” Haruto piped up, attracting the attention of an overwhelmed Yedam. within the time that Haruto was zoning out, to when he realised that a puppy was grappling at his knees - Yedam had amassed a group of dogs of all breeds, with their main goal being to smother the hapless boy. like moths to a flame, Haruto supposed that the dogs were seeking warmth. </p><p>“Ruto please help me.” Yedam pleaded softly, flinching whenever one of the puppies tried to lick his face. the rapper chuckled whilst complying to Yedam’s request, carefully prying the dogs away from him. “why are you denying their kisses hyung? let them love you.” he said lightly. </p><p>let them love you yedam. </p><p>“too much love.” Yedam answered airily, dusting off his kneecaps as he stood up. “looks like everyone adores you hyung, not only humans.” Haruto commented, mirroring the other boy’s actions. rolling his eyes, Yedam turned to say one last goodbye to the puppies before they exited the premises. Haruto would say that he saw the faint rose blooming on Yedam’s skin just then, but that could just be his imagination doing tricks again. </p><p>as they walked back to the main room, they were met with a blissful Jeongwoo and their weary-looking manager. “bless him. we should probably get going, he looks like he’s about to pass out.” Haruto commented empathetically, earning a giggle from the shorter boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's a bit long because i tend to overtype (if that is even a thing). the next chapter will be a bonus Christmas chapter that was originally going to be included under this chapter, but it got kinda long so i wanted to separate it. the events are still chronological. anyways, i hope you are well and have a good day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. christmas. (bonus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harudam gift exchange :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know its the new year, but i felt like this au would be incomplete without the Christmas spirit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s a couple of days until Christmas, Haruto’s favourite holiday. his family don’t technically celebrate it, but his parents are nice enough to provide him with a small allowance that he uses to buy something for himself. this time around, he wasn’t able to fly home which is why he is currently wandering mindlessly through a faintly-lit Christmas market. the smell of baked goods and sickly-sweet hot coco drifted through the crisp air, making Haruto a bit light-headed. the twinkling fairy lights were everywhere, some hung from the leafless trees, others wrapped quite generously around the front of food stalls. </p><p>“what were you thinking of buying?” Mashiho queried. it was actually Haruto’s idea to come out and brave the winter night, but so far nothing has interested him enough for him to buy it. was he being frugal? perhaps. but this year he actually wanted to buy a gift for each of his members, so he shouldn’t be judged for being frugal. </p><p>he then came across a gentle-looking older woman, selling crochet animal keychains. Haruto was intrigued, gently picking up one of a baby fox. “they’re all 15,000 won each, 30,000 if you buy three.” the lady stated with merrily, eyes forming crescents. the colour of the yarn used for the fox’s fur was a deep orange marmalade, with a smile adorning its cute face. he smiled back at the toy animal, a sense of heated longing spread throughout his chest. </p><p>warmth. huh.</p><p>“I’ll just take the one please,” Haruto replied, thanking the lady before he left to meet back up with Mashiho.</p><hr/><p>it’s boxing day, and Haruto is laying on the couch, head slightly peeking out from under his duvet. update on the radiator situation: still broken, so Haruto has been forced to migrate to the living room because Hyunsuk said that ‘he cannot deal with [me] getting hypothermia; Jeongwoo and Junkyu are already a bother’ etc., which Haruto understands. Asahi is seeking refuge in Junkyu’s room, so Haruto is sure that his hyung wants the radiator working again just as much as he does. </p><p>Haruto, after much deliberation, forced himself to get off the couch and shower. he walked past his desk on his way out of the bathroom, his purchase from last week sitting prettily in a tiny drawstring bag he had stolen from Yoshi - but he doesn’t need to know that (he’ll thank him later). Yedam said he was going to hang out in their dorms today; since yesterday they partied at the other dorm complex. </p><p>it was a peaceful Christmas celebration, well, as peaceful as they could ever be. yes, Jeongwoo and Jihoon were busting their lungs out to ‘Santa tell me’; and yes, that spiralled into their regular karaoke sessions. which, well, are not chaotic at all. the highlight of the night was most definitely Yedam Bieber, which they claimed they haven't heard in ages. if he was being completely transparent though, Haruto had asked Yedam to sing along to the radio on the way back from their dog cafe outing - so that claim was not entirely true. Haruto had told himself that Yedam’s head on his shoulder was due to post-lunch fatigue, but a small voice in his brain was telling him something else. he remembered that he felt warmer, though. if only he could capture warmth as he could with pictures. </p><p>the doorbell went off. Haruto jogged to the front door to welcome in a shuddering Yedam, the winter was very much still in full swing. the singer greeted him with a tiny smile before slipping under the rapper's arm that was holding the door open, hauling in his wrapped potato-sack-looking thing with him. Haruto offered to carry his things into the living room, allowing Yedam to shuffle out of his coat and shoes. Haruto gently placed everything on the coffee table, moving his duvet and pillows to make space on the couch. Yedam was already whining about how he failed his social studies test even when, they both knew, that was near impossible. after a while of aimless conversation, the singer picked up the sack sitting on the table, stating that,</p><p>“this is actually your Christmas gift. I bought it ‘cause it looks like you.” </p><p>oh, okay. Haruto stared blankly into the patterned wrapping paper. “thank you hyung, you really didn't have to though.” he answered quietly, unsure of what to do with his hands at that moment. he didn’t have to though, none of the members did stuff like this for Christmas. </p><p>“Just open it.” Yedam half-scolded. with careful hands, Haruto stripped off the wrapping to reveal a stuffed llama plushie. “isn’t it cute?” the older of the two asked, but he got his answer in the form of the latter squishing his cheeks against the toy’s head. “I love it, thank you Yedamie hyung~” Haruto sing-songed. it was thoughtful and adorable. in the hushed hours of a Saturday evening, something blossomed within Haruto’s chest, slithering its way to envelop its vines around his heart. </p><p>“I, uh, actually have something for you too.” Haruto blurted out after what seemed to be an hour of hugging Yedam and patting his back. to Haruto’s defence, Yedam was literally emitting heat and turning down an opportunity like that would be absurd. “oh.. really?“ Yedam blinked. Haruto handed the bag to the other’s open palms, not wanting to look into his eyes. 'this was oddly intimate.' Haruto thought. the smaller boy cautiously fished out the keychain, eyeing it adoringly. “doesn’t it kinda look like you?” Haruto commented, subconsciously scratching the back go his neck. Yedam ran his fingers across the yarn strands, smiling back at its little face. “yeah, thank you Ruto. I love it” Yedam expressed earnestly. </p><p>at this moment, Haruto was being a hypocrite. he had always thought of buying things for others being materialistic and superficial; as if the sincerity of gift-giving is ignored completely. but why did he feel that their exchange was merely out of adoration of one another, just friends submitting to the holiday spirit. ‘that was sweet of him’ Haruto pondered to himself. the sun had started to set outside, colours of pink and orange swirling together like milk in coffee. the fiery heat from the sun was dancing in the frosty air, a ruthless battle amidst the peace of dawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter! im in the process of writing the next chapter, but i have planned for it to be a little shorter. i say that now but knowing me, that will change. anyways, i hope you are well and have a wonderful day !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. march.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>possessive (?) haruto and the preparation for their debut/ wayo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw // mention of drugs and overdose (its only minor but just in case)<br/>im publishing this at 1 am but i wanted to finish this today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the flowers have blossomed again, decorating the city with pink and orange. however months into the new year, the air still hangs apathetically. Haruto never understood why people made such a huge deal about the start of another year; because it is not like the clock is going to strike 12 and then suddenly we are blank slates again. bad people are still bad, sad people are still sad - regardless of whether its January or December. maybe he was being pessimistic, but the last couple months had kind of just merged - the memories all a bit blurry. </p>
<p>one thing that Haruto was looking forward to though, was that finally - finally - he was going to debut as an artist. he clearly remembers the day it was confirmed, because the moment the news broke: tunnel vision. the sleepless nights and mental breakdowns over the uncertainty of their futures were now all behind them. even with some lingering anxiety, Haruto felt like he had finally let go of a breath he had been holding in for over a year.</p>
<p>it has been practising, recording, studying, repeat ever since then. all of this was done with a newfound motivation. they were all working at their maximum potential for this debut, leaving each task physically and mentally drained. but it felt good. </p>
<p>Haruto had collapsed onto the studio floor after what seemed like their nth time of going through the song, trying his best to restore his lungs with oxygen and calm his shaking legs. Jeongwoo flopped down next to him, swinging his body over Haruto’s to envelop him in a side-hug. the room was filled with hurried pants and silence. </p>
<p>with hooded eyes, Haruto’s gaze wandered around, from Junghwan’s reddened face to a heaving Junkyu. eventually, his eyes landed on Yedam’s slumped figure. he sat with his head resting against the wall, the slope of his nose and cheekbones highlighted by the studio lights. Haruto’s focus followed Yedam’s hands as he ran his fingers through his brown locks, sweat dripping down his neck. Haruto realised that he had been observing the man a little too long when Doyoung plopped himself right next to the singer. Yedam immediately dropped his head down to rest his forehead onto the younger’s shoulder, still breathing heavily. </p>
<p>huh. Haruto struggled to suppress an unexpected guttural reaction.</p>
<p>he snapped his eyes back up to stare at the ceiling, boring holes into the white concrete. he was in disbelief at himself. ‘you have no right to be possessive over your friends.’ he repeated inwardly. these types of feelings never surfaced regarding Jeongwoo, but that was because Haruto knew him and his best friend were inseparable. and it wasn’t like he was <em>that</em> close to Yedam, so Haruto was, to say the least, confused. shrugging off the thought, he stood back up for the teacher forcing them into doing one last round of - what felt like - cardio.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Haruto was laying down on the practice room floor. once again. most of the members had already left, trudging out of the dance practice room in fear of succumbing to sleep. he, Yedam and Hyunsuk were the remaining stragglers - all needing a bit longer to recover from the intensity of the previous session. the silence in the room was apparent, but not unpleasant.</p>
<p>“do you guys wanna hear what the song sounds like so far?” Yedam piped up. there was a loud, dramatic gasp that escaped a bight-eyed Hyunsuk - hand coming up to cover his open mouth. </p>
<p>“yes please~” Hyunsuk replied - elated, gaining a stifled laugh from Yedam. Haruto could see the pride seeping out of their leader, his eyes glimmering with adoration. ‘what a mum.’ he thought earnestly. </p>
<p>Haruto loves Yedam’s voice. ’smooth and honey-like’ as described by Junghwan. but it really was. it was something you could listen to forever - the clarity of it just resounds no matter the genre. </p>
<p>it was like opium, addictive and powerful. his voice makes the earth slow its spin, slowing down time so you can bathe in the beauty of it. his voice gave a sense of euphoria and liberty, like freeing a bird from its cage. the only difference is that Haruto can’t overdose on Yedam’s voice, it doesn’t slowly eat away at him until he inevitably dies. his voice makes Haruto feel like he’s drowning, enfolding him in its various citrusy colours. </p>
<p>the sharp sound of clapping and cheering wrenched Haruto out of his thoughts, eyes focusing on Hyunsuk beaming at the brown-haired boy. </p>
<p>Haruto was drowning, but he wasn’t dying.</p>
<p>springtime meant that the flowers had bloomed, both in nature and in Haruto’s pathetic heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter ! its a little short because more of the development will happen in the next one. also i feel that im saying these chapters are long when they really arent. oh well. thank you for reading and i hope you have a good day !</p>
<p>ps. thank you for the comments ! i really appreciate them because it keeps me going &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. june.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haruto finally realises but decides to be a coward about it. both of them are starting to see a shift in their relationship, but neither have explicitly addressed it. they comfort each other when they need help, to which haruto understands that he is utterly fucked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here comes the cliche ‘im scared of losing you so im just going to avoid you’ trope, but this fic would be monotonous without it. the feelings are a lot more intense in this chapter, as we are finally starting to make money moves. i hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay yeah. Haruto may or may not have just only become aware of his feelings for a certain warm, brown-haired boy. he actually thought Yedam was cute before he experienced - what felt like - a spiritual awakening; it was just that his feelings towards said boy have had the saturation bumped up by about 1000. even the slightest touches stung Haruto, burning his skin. that, and the fact that Haruto was constantly hyperaware of his presence. </p>
<p>all of this meant that Haruto has been acting as a slightly diluted version of himself towards Yedam. this included hugging him a little less, forcing himself not to stare so much and being less affectionate overall. he was not ashamed of his feelings, he was just afraid that he might make Yedam uncomfortable - which was the last thing he wanted, especially since they were approaching their debut.</p>
<p>the shift in their relationship had been acknowledged by both parties, which Haruto definitely felt guilty for. he argued that this crisis might just be a spike in his infatuation for Yedam, so he wanted to try waiting it out. however, he registers a little too late that his plan to ‘lay low’ was just him trying to avoid the boy entirely, as well as understanding that his strategy only made him yearn for Yedam more. </p>
<p>if only he wasn’t so submissive to Yedam’s sunflower-like aura before, because a Haruto that was shying away from the singer’s affection was a rare sight. the awkward glances from Yedam whenever Haruto was animatedly interacting with the other members made Haruto's porcelain heart chip - his resolve slowly starting to crumble. </p>
<p>Haruto felt deprived, fully aware that this was all his fault - but his argument still stood. He wanted to ensure that the boy did not feel like he was being predated upon. but despite his logic, Haruto had still placed himself between a rock and a hard place, leaving him unsure of how to deal with the situation. the tension within Haruto's chest thickened day by day, threatening to burst.</p>
<p>Yedam was visiting their dorm, something Haruto noticed had become a less frequent occurrence. he and Yedam would usually hang out - along with Jeongwoo - after their schedules ended, whether that was for helping each other out with homework or playing on their PlayStation. today, Haruto had decided to lock himself up in his room, having said that he wanted to finish the song he was making with Japan-line. Asahi had gone out with Jihoon and Jaehyuk, so his claim had been a half-lie. </p>
<p>he actually did plan to compose a little more, but instead opted to have an early night after only finishing his school assignments. after doing his skincare ritual and dimming the main lights, Haruto switched on Asahi’s mood lamp - illuminating the room with a warm navy, something he used to calm him down before sleeping. just as he was about to hop into bed and crash, he hears a soft knocking at the door.</p>
<p>Haruto halted in his tracks and turned to face the closed entrance.</p>
<p>ah right. his heart drummed, yearning.</p>
<p>“come in,” he called out, raising his voice slightly. he watched as a sliver of light spill into his room, carving out the silhouette standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>“sorry, were you about to go to bed?” the boy at the door asked, an apology at the tip of his tongue. </p>
<p>“no no - I wasn't, don’t worry,” Haruto lied; well, it's not like he wasn't going to stay awake thinking about everything and nothing for an hour before actually falling asleep. </p>
<p>yeah, definitely not.</p>
<p>“what’s up? are you okay? what’s wrong?” Haruto blurted out. </p>
<p>what the fuck. ‘Haruto, where did all of that come from’ he cringed inwardly. </p>
<p>“oh no, it’s just I wanted to see how you were,” yedam solemnly explained, “I feel like I haven’t spoken to you in ages.” </p>
<p>those words had made Haruto flinch, and from the tone Yedam used - Haruto knew that he was being careful when speaking to him. something that he did when they had first met. they are back to square one again - for fuck sake. </p>
<p>“yeah sorry, school work has been piling up like crazy” Haruto replied. again, half-lie - because the rest of his free time was spent thinking about, well, Yedam.</p>
<p>“yeah, I figured.” the smaller countered.</p>
<p>the air hung heavy, the tension in the room almost palpable. Yedam’s eyes were glued to the plushie on the rapper's bed, whilst Haruto selfishly took the opportunity to admire the latter’s sculpted features. </p>
<p>“are you tired hyung?” Haruto worried, noticing the subtle knot of the older boy's eyebrows. Yedam lifted up his head to look directly at the taller boy, his eyes boring through Haruto’s own. he saw how the blue light was reflecting off of Yedam’s irises, more blue highlighting his smooth skin. </p>
<p>pretty.</p>
<p>“… yeah” the older sighed, “school is a chore, and I think the stress of our debut is only aggravating it,” he added. </p>
<p>Haruto could see the fatigue gracing his face.</p>
<p>he was still so pretty, though.</p>
<p>still holding his gaze, Haruto took a couple of steps towards the other boy - entranced, like a sailor to a siren. yedam wasn’t telling the truth. not entirely at least. he looked pained, making Haruto’s stomach twist. it felt like a complex mixture of frustration, anger and most definitely heartbreak. but Haruto wasn’t pitying the boy, because he knew Yedam didn’t like it. Yedam hates being pitied. </p>
<p>but Haruto’s concern for the other was not going to go away, something that he had been holding back for the past couple of weeks. </p>
<p>“that's it?”, Haruto whispered lowly, bringing his hand up to brush away a strand of hair out of Yedam’s eyes. it felt both foreign and familiar touching him like this again. everything was running in slow-motion, contrasting to the rate of Haruto's breathing. “I mean if you don’t want to talk about it now, or to me, that's okay.” he quipped shortly after, “but you know I'm always here for you, hyung.” </p>
<p>his hands were moving on their own, his brain had shifted into autopilot - his fingers lingered on Yedam’s cheeks. that was when he felt a wetness on his fingertips.</p>
<p>shit. what a fucking hypocrite you are Haruto.</p>
<p>out of instinct, the taller boy pulled yedam into his chest, burying his nose into the other’s hair. he noted the faint smell of sandalwood, earthy yet slightly sweet. a typical scent, but universally liked. Haruto tightened his hold on Yedam’s waist, caressing the shuddering boy’s back. Haruto gently swayed, trying to calm the brown-haired boy - the same way you would with a baby. something must have worked because he felt Yedam’s breathing start to level out.</p>
<p>“they expect so much from me,” yedam mumbled, cheek pressed against the taller’s chest “like I know I'm not stereotypically attract-“</p>
<p>“don’t.” Haruto interrupted, pulling the older in closer. his heart sank. how fucking shallow do you have to be to dislike someone because of how they look? only frat boys do that. and frat boys are the spawn of satan. Haruto tried to dampen his fury, shoving his face deeper into Yedam’s hair, cradling the back of his head. </p>
<p>“I don’t like when it trends though,” the other continued, eyes begging to water again. it was dehumanising, the critical eyes thinking it is normal to reduce their personas until they are just a shell of a human being, all within the blink of an eye. </p>
<p>“you could literally breathe and they would still hate on you,” Haruto replied, suddenly pulling away to face the other, “<em>I<em> think it’s envy,” he added matter-of-factly, still holding onto Yedam’s waist.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“it's always envy.” Yedam giggled, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes. Haruto wanted to hold him like this forever. fortunately, Yedam was smiling again, smiling with tear-stained cheeks, but still smiling. Haruto felt the warmth he so missed bloom within his chest once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>mother nature decided to turn the world into a sauna on this slow, Monday afternoon. the sky was practically melting and the air was unmoving, a combination that was almost offensive. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>yedam had come to sleep at the dorms for the past week, claiming that it was because it would be easier to spiritually prepare if they were all togoeher. Haruto thinks he made a mistake by saying that, for he is now laying next to the younger on the living room floor, trying to feel any sort of draught through open windows. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>in their dorms’ fashion, the aircon had malfunctioned a day ago, which is why they have brought out the electric fans. thankfully, it was getting fixed tomorrow, so their disruption will only be short-term. but at the moment, everyone else had chosen to go out - escaping their temporary sauna and leaving Haruto and Yedam on their own.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>the two had decided to do nothing but to lie down and listen to music, the heat preventing them from being productive. just wasting their hours by scrolling through socials and playing mobile games. after a while, Haruto had put his phone down because his mind kept circling back to the memories of the brown-haired boy from a couple of nights ago - making him feel a little dazed. somewhere along the way, their fingers brushed against each other, stinging Haruto. he snapped his head to read Yedam’s reaction, who was seemingly unfazed, aside from the splotches of cherry decorating his skin. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>‘must be from the weather.’ Haruto told himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>he turned to stare at the ceiling again, but all he could envision were Yedam’s strawberry lips, slightly parted. rubbing his eyes, he then pondered over the other’s unwavering ability to stay warm. ‘maybe he just has a fast metabolism.’ Haruto thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“why are you so hot?” Haruto asked mindlessly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“what.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>ah right. shit. abort mission.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“i-i meant why are you always warm; like you radiate heat like a fucking bonfire.” he yipped quickly. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>right Haruto, what the fuck. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>the shells of his ears began to burn, nerves going haywire. the sound of the electric fans was suddenly very evident, the silence in the room a little too loud. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>on the outside, Haruto was a little flustered. but on the inside, his pounding heart was sending his brain into overdrive. he doesn’t know why the heat had not facilitated his combustion yet. Haruto did not mean to flirt, the phrase just came out weird. he was actually known for his teasing remarks, using them on his members constantly. the fact that he looked like and had the tendencies of a high school fuckboy meant that it was natural for him to say such. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>but the embarrassment he felt in that very moment overshadowed any other time he had ever felt ashamed. yes, Haruto’s character was upfront and honest, but not to this extreme. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>after a beat, yedam burst out laughing, “I’ve always been like this,” he answered back, “it gets kinda annoying though, I feel like I heat up too quickly and it makes me uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“but it's nice when people hug you, it's comforting,” Haruto remarked, </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“you warm people, Yedam-hyung.” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>another beat passed, Haruto felt eyes piercing through the side of his face. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“thanks, Ruto.” Yedam whispered softly, barely being heard over the groaning of the electric fans.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>1 more day. Haruto felt like he was about to lose the battle to his own looming anxiety. the beginning of a new chapter was on the horizon, something that he has craved since forever was at his fingertips. he had prepared his entire life for this moment, but the immense anticipation was preventing him from thinking properly. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
was he actually ready for this?<br/>
did they still care about us?<br/>
did they all forget?<br/>
what if he makes a mistake tomorrow?<br/>
were they right? does he really not deserve to be in this position?
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>‘enough Haruto’ he told himself, but his head kept spinning. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“you good there, Ruto?” a soft voice pulled him back into the real world. Yedam was leaning on the opposite side of the kitchen counter, a mug in his hands. after placing it down, the singer made his way around the table to wrap his arms around Haruto’s waist - snuggling into the curve of the rapper's neck. subconsciously, the taller boy returned the gesture, swinging his arms around the others’ shoulders, pressing his cheek onto the crown of Yedam’s head.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“just nervous about tomorrow,” he murmured into the smaller’s hair, inhaling the familiar woody scent. Yedam pulled away, bringing his hands up to lightly grip on Haruto’s shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I know, I could hear you thinking,” he stated, voice laced with concern, “and you are going to be fine. and I know this because firstly, you are more than prepared, you have practised your hardest and that’s enough.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“secondly, just do your best tomorrow and stop worrying so much about it today, it won't influence anything”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“and lastly, you belong up there Ruto-ya, don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Haruto felt his cheeks warm and his ears scorch. every area of his body that was in contact with Yedam’s felt like it was inflamed. if he were to jump into a pool right now, steam would evaporate off of him. with eyes darting between Yedam’s eyes and lips, Haruto forced himself to think clearer. he was still scared, but he was ready. the fog was starting to disperse.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“thank you Yedam-hyung.” Haruto exhaled, half-air, half-sound. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Yedam wanted Haruto to dive into the sea and forget all of his worries until tomorrow,</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>he was in Haruto’s summer to avoid the stifling heat,</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>he dove into the sea with Haruto, just to get some fresh air.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter ! the last one will probably be the longest one out of the five, so please look forward to it. as you can probably tell, we will be coming full circle. thanks for reading and i hope you had a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. august.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mentally exhausted from their debut, haruto makes a mistake. its confusing and frightening, but will haruto take responsibility for his actions?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kay right, i didn’t mean for this fic to have any angst but here we are. i felt that i couldn’t just portray the good parts of love, because realistically that's impossible. also, i didn’t feel that the ending was the greatest/ most creative way to conclude this fic, but i tried my best to make it a happy(?).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to say Haruto was tired would be an understatement. he felt like every fibre in his body had been turned into mush and his brain had short-circuited, but he’s still alive and walking. somehow. their debut had been a rollercoaster, all of them letting go of the emotional baggage that has pent up over the past couple years. all of them had shown out, pushing themselves to their limits for everything they did. by the grace of God, no one had collapsed from exhaustion yet - touch wood. </p>
<p>their last stage was two days from now, so their ability to conserve whatever energy they had left was getting a bit difficult. they were in the dance practice room again; and at this rate, they could say that they lived there. it was their last proper practice session they would have in a while, something everyone was beyond grateful for. after Sunday, they will definitely be taking advantage of any rest they could get their hands on. </p>
<p>“alright, well done everybody!” their dance teacher exclaimed, “go get some rest and I shall see you all next time."</p>
<p>she walked out after the boys thanked her, leaving them to groggily scramble for their things. when everyone had packed up, the leaders escorted them out of the building and into their corresponding vans. Yedam was still sleeping over at their compound, so Haruto took the liberty of guiding the yawning boy into their vehicle - arm loosely draped around his waist. the other boys stumbled into their seats, immediately closing their eyes in hopes of getting a couple of minutes of extra sleep before they reached their dorms. Yedam had plopped himself in a window seat - tugging Haruto towards so he would sit beside him. </p>
<p>Haruto had only just fastened his seatbelt to then feel a mop of brown hair tickling his neck. the taller responded by resting his head on top of the other, satisfying his relentless ache for Yedam’s warmth. </p>
<p>when they reached their destination, Haruto was reluctant on waking up the smaller boy - peace gracing his features. against his wishes, Haruto gently shook the boy.</p>
<p>“hey, we’re here hyung,” he mumbled into Yedam’s hair. the other boy slowly stirred awake, squinting at his surroundings - bottom lip jutting out into a pout. Haruto felt his chest swell, quietly chuckling at the state of the boy. the phrase ‘tugging at your heartstrings’ suddenly feeling all too real. the others were gradually filtering out of the van, but Haruto was in no rush.</p>
<p>perhaps it was because he was drunk on his own fatigue, or because his subconscious was telling him to stop caring - but something must have provoked him into lacing his fingers with Yedam’s. dragging the other out of the van, guiding him to their building - Haruto's heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. this unforeseen boost of confidence surprised the rapper, electricity shooting up his arm and straight to his heart. </p>
<p>there was no turning back now, he was in too deep.</p>
<p>the weather was starting to change again, the air had turned brisk - the tip of Haruto’s nose felt numb. even at night, the fiery colours of the tree leaves were still visible, glowing under the light of the moon. despite all of this, Haruto felt like he was on fire. entering the elevator, Haruto let go of their hold, resorting to placing his hand on Yedam’s waist.</p>
<p>when they had reached the floor of the apartment complex, they bid their goodbyes to their manager and entered their dormitory. the lights were still on, but the living room was barren - everyone already safely in their beds. they parted ways to go shower, both navigating their way through the apartment thoughtlessly. </p>
<p>Haruto exited the bathroom with only his pyjama bottoms on; towel in one hand, phone in the other. he was simultaneously drying his hair and replying to their manager’s texts - a useful skill he had developed during his trainee days.</p>
<p>he was too distracted to notice a particular brown-haired boy behind the kitchen counter. when Haruto finally looked up from his phone, he was met with a stoic expression. the smaller boy quickly cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Ruto-ya.” Yedam said, voice-cracking. </p>
<p>“yeah?” the rapper replied, walking towards the other cautiously. Yedam opened his mouth to then close it again, afraid to continue. a pause stretched between them, the silence was deafening.</p>
<p>“never mind, it’s weird.” Yedam finally answered, fiddling with the bottle in his hands.</p>
<p>“no, what were you going to say?” the taller queried. ‘I am a simp.’ Haruto thought. but it didn't matter anymore. he was no longer ashamed. Haruto swears to the man upstairs that he would do anything for this boy. from the littlest to the most impossible things, he will walk to the ends of the earth to make the boy happy. to protect him.</p>
<p>after a beat, Yedam spoke up, “d-do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?”</p>
<p>oh.</p>
<p>“it's just that I h-haven’t been sleeping that well…”</p>
<p>“… and you make me f-feel safe so…” Yedam trailed off, eyes shifting between Haruto and the kitchen counter; knuckles whitening from his grip on the plastic bottle.</p>
<p>okay.</p>
<p>“yeah sure.” Haruto replied immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asahi was already knocked out cold when they had snuck in, soft snores could be heard when entering the dorm. Yedam shuffled around awkwardly, unsure of where to go - prompting Haruto to grab the others’ wrist and pull him onto the bed. </p>
<p>the taller allowed Yedam to adjust himself before bringing his hand up to thread through the singer’s hair. the smaller had settled into the crook of Haruto’s neck, the black-haired being able to feel the breaths against his skin. with his other hand, Haruto was rubbing circles on Yedam’s wrist in attempts to soothe the boy. </p>
<p>the sunflower boy fit perfectly in Haruto’s arms, like a puzzle piece. it’s as if something clicked into place, it was where he belonged. Yedam then clasped his hand over Haruto’s own, stopping the younger’s movement. he had felt the other bury his face deeper, nose trailing up and down his sensitive skin. Haruto’s lids felt heavy, his pulse too weary to freak out. </p>
<p>they fell asleep tangled in each other’s presence that night,</p>
<p>with their hands intertwined underneath the covers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>it was finally over. they trod off stage with a lighter heart and screaming lungs. with adrenaline still pumping through their veins, they hurriedly headed back home for supper. they had decided to watch a film to celebrate their feat; however, it was not long until people started to loll off to sleep. it was around 11 pm when everyone started returning to their rooms, exhausted after their day of dancing, singing and enduring the scrutiny of millions. the credits of the film were rolling on the tv, the glow from the screen illuminating the dark room. </p>
<p>Haruto was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, a mop of brown hair nestled in his lap. he lifted his head to stare at the boy beneath him, enamoured by the slope of his nose and his thick eyelashes. Yedam shifted in his sleep, opting to lay his head on the cushion in front of Haruto. a beat passed. Haruto watched as the smaller blinked open his eyes, weakly grinning at the younger boy. </p>
<p>“wanna go to bed?” Haruto murmured, turning off the tv.</p>
<p>“in a bit.” the other replied, staring at the ceiling. Haruto hummed, moving to lay next to Yedam - propping up on his elbows. they were sprawled out on the sofa in the dark, the sound of the heaters whirring in the background. </p>
<p>his head sagged to the side to face the smaller, following the weight of gravity. with eyes cast down onto the singer, Haruto went back to his regularly scheduled programme. admiring Yedam was his favourite hobby as it was not so much entertaining, but appeasing. the delirium had made him bolder, more shameless. but was delicious - indulging in his desires.</p>
<p>out of nowhere, Yedam’s hand reached out to Haruto, pads of his fingers tracing the rapper’s cheeks and jaw. he held the side of the younger’s face, pulling at the ends of his sideburns. huffing softly, Haruto brought his hands over to place them on either side of the boy’s head - caging him in.</p>
<p>Yedam’s hand did not move from its place, thumb still running under the rapper’s jawline. Haruto was under a spell, leaning into older's palm, following the source of warmth. until they were only a breath apart. </p>
<p>Haruto felt dumb, completely losing touch of his shrieking brain. their noses prodded against each other, sparks flying in between them. Haruto leaned in closer, lips ghosting over Yedam’s own. the raven-haired watched as the other’s eyes fluttered close.</p>
<p>Haruto decided to take a shot in the dark.</p>
<p>“can I?” he breathed, voice barely audible. </p>
<p>“yes please.” Yedam replied.</p>
<p>their lips met in unison - soft but intense. the younger melted into the boy beneath him, his heart and his head both hammering. Haruto was swimming in Yedam’s aura, images of the brown-haired boy flickering through his mind like a panorama. he felt warm and electric. behind his eyelids, his vision was flooded with colour. Yedam’s colours - reds, pinks, oranges - all swirling together. Haruto felt hypnotised, his lips moving on their own while his nerves glitched. Haruto felt like he could breathe again, fresh air replenishing his lungs. </p>
<p>the night was young, warm and tasted like watermelon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>it’s the next day and Haruto feels like he was walking on clouds. but not in a good way. each step was unstable; his path visible but unpredictable. the events that happened yesterday felt like a hallucination. he had finally snapped out of it when Hyunsuk had crashed into their lamp when exiting his room, the sound making Haruto jerk away from the boy beneath him. the two rushed to Hyunsuk, making sure that he was okay - all whilst stifling a giggle. clumsy sukkie. their leader laughed it off, telling the two to go to bed. </p>
<p>the others must have sensed the change in Hsruto's demeanour, but had decided not to comment on it - probably assuming that it was just him being tired. he received concerning looks from Hyunsuk too, but Haruto assured him that he was fine. </p>
<p>usually in situations like this, Haruto would expect to have a horrible day of anxiety and walking on eggshells, but today, he wanted to prove himself wrong. </p>
<p>he strode into the living room, but he found Yedam sitting on the couch along with Hyunsuk, Doyoung and Junghwan. </p>
<p>right.</p>
<p>unease started to bubble up in his chest again. but Haruto was going to do this because he decided not to be a coward today. he was not going to abide by his patterns again.</p>
<p>“sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to Yedam for a bit?” Haruto asked, voice slightly unstable. but he did it. he successfully did it.</p>
<p>he led Yedam into his own empty room, going to sit on the bottom bunk. the taller turned to face the tens boy, looming over him slightly.</p>
<p>okay. deep breaths  Haruto. </p>
<p>“I like you.” he blurted out, eyes piercing through Yedam.</p>
<p>“I have never felt so strongly for someone in my entire life.” the black-haired began,</p>
<p>“I don’t think you have any idea about how much you occupy my mind, Yedam. you fit yourself into my life so easily, that I don’t know how I survived without you.” he continued, eyes still locked onto the others’ orbs. a beat passed.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to clear that up because I feel like I’ve been giving you mixed signals recently, and I don’t want to upset you anymore.”</p>
<p>“I thought I hurt you that night, and that guilt tore me apart.”</p>
<p>“and I knew I cant do because I'm infatuated by you, even though you confuse me, anger me, make me feel vulnerable,”</p>
<p>make me feel warm.</p>
<p>just then, Haruto's world started to feel hazy, his mind clouding up with all his worries. until he broke.</p>
<p>the younger let go of his tears, apologies spilling out of his lips uncontrollably. Haruto apologised for the time he avoided the boy. he apologised for not being there for him when Yedam needed him most. he apologised for yesterday, today and tomorrow.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry for hurting you, I didn’t mean to.” Haruto whispered, his eyes trained onto the floor, head hanging in shame.</p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you much earlier but I was scared I'd fuck up again,” he admitted truthfully. he could taste the salt.</p>
<p>“but more importantly, you don’t have to reciprocate my feelings out of pity. I'm just glad I got to confess to you now.”</p>
<p>breathing in, he lifted his head to face the older boy, only to be met with watery eyes and crimson cheeks. to Haruto's relief, Yedam beamed at him, lips spreading into a watery smile - wet droplets gracefully streaming down his cheekbones. </p>
<p>he was still so pretty.</p>
<p>Haruto let go, letting his tears fall freely. slender fingers coming to wipe them away. Yedam caressed Haruto's face ever so gently, thumbing the rapper’s cheeks. Haruto brought his hand up to place it over the smaller’s fingers, enveloping them in his palm. he saw Yedam’s eyes flicker, his lips forming into a smirk.</p>
<p>“kiss me again and maybe I’ll forgive you.” he said softly.</p>
<p>Haruto chuckled in disbelief, grinning at the man in front of him. he was so gone for this boy.</p>
<p>he hooked his finger under the other boy’s chin, leaning in to join their lips once more. Haruto stopped tasting salt, his senses immersed in the fiery sweetness of the boy he loved. to Haruto's dismay, Yedam pulled away. the smaller took their hands so they could intertwine, before speaking,</p>
<p>“by the way, I don’t think you did anything particularly wrong Ruto-ya. I was just disheartened, that's all.” the singer explained.</p>
<p>“what I'm trying to say that is you didn’t hurt me; if that's what you are thinking,” Yedam affirmed.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t hurt you ever again.” Haruto whispered, looking straight into the other’s eyes. </p>
<p>“I know Haruto.” the brown-haired answered gently, his hands cupping the rapper’s face.</p>
<p>Haruto couldn’t help it, pulling Yedam towards him to crash their lips again. smiling into the kiss, Yedam reciprocated with the same fervour. once again to Haruto's dismay, the older pulled away - blushing furiously. Yedam threw the duvet over his head, falling back onto the mattress, curling up in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Haruto could see two eyes peeking over the edge of the blanket, tiny fingers gripping onto the edge. chuckling, Haruto tugged at the fabric.</p>
<p>“don’t hide that pretty face hyung.” he whined, “wanna see.” </p>
<p>let <em>me</em> love you Yedam.</p>
<p>the smaller reddened, from the crown of his head all the way down to the tips of his toes. but the boy couldn’t stop smiling, perfect teeth on full display. with his hands on Haruto's neck, the older brushed the other’s onyx hair back - tenderly caressing his face. Haruto leaned in to kiss him again, wanting to taste watermelon again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>a couple of weeks into November, Haruto welcomes the first snow, letting the falling white melt as they touch his fingertips. despite the freezing temperatures, he feels much warmer this time of year. </p>
<p>with his fingers intertwined with another, Haruto gazes at the sun. </p>
<p>it is not blinding, nor is it dim, but it takes the form of cheeks lightly dusted with a faint blush and a radiant smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we made it to the end!! thank you all so much for reading and for commenting, i seriously appreciate it. and thank you for being so nice for my first time publishing, it really means a lot. anyways thank you again, i love you and i hope you have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>